The invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to packaging for displaying hairbrushes.
Known packaging for rack display of hairbrushes includes a display member made from paperboard and having a main panel to which the hairbrush is secured. The main panel includes an opening that is adapted to receive a mounting peg of a rack display system for hanging display of the hairbrush.
It is also known, as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/242,192, filed Sep. 12, 2002, to provide a hairbrush display member having a barrier panel extending perpendicularly from one side of a main panel. A resilient reinforcement member is secured to the barrier panel to maintain the barrier panel in an arcuate configuration.
According to the present invention, packaging is provided for displaying a hairbrush. The packaging includes a main panel having opposite first and second side edges and opposite upper and lower edges. The main panel also including a front surface for mounting a hairbrush. The packaging also includes upper and lower flaps connected to the first side edge of the main panel. At least a portion of each of the flaps extends obliquely and downwardly with respect to the main panel. Each panel is also deflectable into an arcuate configuration in which the flap overlies a portion of a hairbrush mounted on the main panel. The packaging further including a flap-attachment portion connected to at least one of the flaps. The flap-attachment portion is connected to a terminal end of the flap opposite the main panel and contacts a rear surface of the main panel adjacent the second side edge for securing the flap in the arcuate configuration.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the upper and lower flaps extend linearly from the main panel when the flaps are undeflected. The lower flap is located adjacent a lower edge of the main panel and includes a pair of openings adjacent a terminal end of the lower flap for securing the lower flap in the arcuate configuration to a portion of a mounted hairbrush. The flap-attachment portion connected to the upper flap includes a pair of openings positioned for alignment with a pair of openings in the main panel. The packaging includes a flexible connector received through the aligned openings to secure the flap-attachment portion to the main panel.
The main panel includes a notch in the first side edge between the upper and lower flaps. The lower edge of the main panel is also obliquely angled with respect to the side edges of the main panel such that the flaps and a portion of the main panel simulate a single flap continuously encircling a mounted hairbrush.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the upper and lower flaps extend non-linearly from the main panel when the flaps are undeflected. The lower flap is connected to the first side edge adjacent a lower edge the main panel. The lower edge of the main panel is curved to provide for superposition of the lower flap with respect to the lower edge of the main panel. The packaging includes a flap-attachment member connected to each of the upper and lower flaps. The flap-attachment member includes first and second tabs adapted for engagement with an opening in the main panel.